victimsofhomicidefandomcom-20200215-history
Gerard Baden-Clay used pseudonym Bruce Overland on AdultFriendFinder profile
Mentions: Allison Baden-Clay Publication: Gold Coast Bulletin Date: 16 July 2014 Authors: Kate Kyriacou, David Murray, DailyTelegraph Original: http://archive.is/VMhZK ---- GERARD Baden-Clay trawled websites for sex and once asked a woman he was trying to seduce to kill his wife, it can now be revealed. The Courier-Mail can reveal Baden-Clay was a member of at least two sex and dating sites that he searched for women for no-strings-attached sex. "Married, but don't want to be – looking for some sex on the side!" he wrote on the sex and swingers' site. The father-of-three revealed details of three affairs when he took the stand during his murder trial. It can also be revealed that about five years ago job seeker Melissa Romano went to Baden-Clay for real estate work, when he was running an agency at Kenmore in Brisbane's west. In a police statement, Ms Romano says Baden-Clay turned her down for the role but said he had another job on offer – to kill his wife. She told police she laughed at the time, but he insisted he was serious. Detectives investigated but concluded it was likely a throwaway line and suspected Baden-Clay was trying to hit on the attractive job seeker. On New Year's Eve, 2010, Baden-Clay set up a profile on AdultFriendFinder, the world's largest sex and swingers' site. He used the name Bruce Overland – the same pseudonym he used when communicating with Toni McHugh after his wife found out about his affair. "Looking for discrete (sic) sex," he wrote. Baden-Clay described himself as a 40-year-old Brisbane man who spent four years at university. He wrote that he was a married man, a non-smoker and a light drinker. He ticked the "average" box for "male endowment". Baden-Clay set up the profile while his wife Allison was desperately trying to get their marriage back on track. Journal entries written around that time show Allison filling out questionnaires from a book on relationship counselling. Former business partner Phil Broom told police he would never forget a comment the real estate agent made when they were discussing Gerard's affairs. Mr Broom said he asked Gerard how he had "got in this situation". He said Gerard replied: "It's a lot like being a baby shaker – you don't think you're a baby shaker until you're caught shaking a baby." Baden-Clay also used dating website eHarmony. The court was told Baden-Clay's relationship with Ms McHugh, a work colleague from his Century 21 Westside business, had lasted more than three years. A series of emails between the two revealed Baden-Clay told Ms McHugh he planned to leave his wife for her by July 1, 2012 – Allison's birthday. He told the court he spent the night with a woman named Jackie Crane at a real estate conference in Sydney and invited Ms McHugh to stay with him the following night. He had a month-long affair with another woman, Michelle Hammond, in 2005. But Baden-Clay also referred to other liaisons. "It was purely about the physical aspect of that, that I went to those other women," he said. "Some of them over an extended period of time, admittedly. Many of them concurrent." Baden-Clay's trial was told of at least three of his affairs throughout his marriage to Allison. A day after reporting his wife missing, he handed a business card to a young female GP, Candice Beaven, telling her to get in touch if she needed help buying a house. He admitted to the court he had only discussed some of his affairs. He indicated there were other women, "many concurrent". He also alluded to more cheating during his attempts to convince the jury his long-term lover, Ms McHugh, meant nothing to him. Category:Gold Coast Bulletin Category:Jul 2014